


Face It

by highfalutin baby birb (fevered_dreams)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevered_dreams/pseuds/highfalutin%20baby%20birb
Summary: Kaiba doesn't know what he's doing or why.But he lets it happen anyway.





	Face It

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am alive and to celebrate i am starting a new story instead of just updating all of my current ones lol at myself
> 
> but i want this one to be shorter so that i can hopefully finish it in a timely manner
> 
> i also wanted to write a story that was a little more ~moody~ but idk how well i'll be able to capture the mood i want
> 
> we shall see how this all goes haha

Kaiba doesn't hate Jounouchi. He definitely doesn't like Jounouchi - that loud-mouthed hell-raiser with no sense of grace, a poor grasp on normal social cues, and no notable skills to his name - but Kaiba doesn't hate him with the same overwhelming rage and disgust that he feels towards even the faintest flash of Gozaburo that still flits through his mind from time to time.

Ultimately, Jounouchi is nothing more than an annoying pest that Kaiba can't seem to get rid of, no matter how much he beats the damn thing away.

Except, right now, slumped against the wall of the Kaiba Corporation building in nothing more than a pitifully thin t-shirt despite the sub-freezing temperature, Jounouchi looks more like an abandoned and dying stray than anything else.

"Well, look who it is," Jounouchi drawls. His words are slurred from his nearly frozen lips; even under the dim lighting, Kaiba can see that they've blossomed into a shade of purple due to the cold. "I didn't know you'd made your safe return already. After jettisoning yourself into space like a crazy asshole, I figured it would have at least taken you a month to get back to boring old Domino City."

"And look what we have here," Kaiba responds. "A deadbeat on the verge of death in front of my building. If you're going to freeze to death, I'd prefer if you did it elsewhere. You're ruining the aesthetic that I spent a lot of money to get here."

Jounouchi scoffs before gingerly picking himself up off the ground. His movements are slow, and his hands are shaky. "Aesthetics? Don't make me laugh. What would someone who builds ridiculous Blue-Eyes White Dragon jets and fucking _elevators_ shooting up into space know about 'aesthetics?'"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kaiba subtly shuffles his way closer to Jounouchi. The familiar smell of booze wafts through the air, and Kaiba nearly rolls his eyes as it passes by. Of course.

Jounouchi shakes his head, and the rest of his body sways unsteadily with it. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I don't know if it even matters."

Kaiba grits his teeth. He despises it when people give him vague answers to straightforward questions. Gozaburo had a habit of doing so so that, when a younger and more naive Kaiba would inevitably misinterpret them, he would have one more reason to punish Kaiba. Somehow, even in a house so large and overflowing with wealth, Kaiba had been perpetually left bereft and wanting.

Not that Jounouchi was clever enough to do anything of the sort. On rare occasions, Kaiba almost enjoyed being in the company of someone so simple.

Jounouchi doesn't say more. Instead, he continues to barely hold himself up as his eyes, startlingly bright against the dim backdrop of the Kaiba Corp building lights, stare unfocused at Kaiba.

Kaiba takes another step forward. Jounouchi, too, moves towards Kaiba. As much as Jounochi is hiding it, Kaiba can still vaguely discern the faint sound of chattering teeth.

"Are you really not going to give me a straight answer?"

Silence. All Jounouchi gives him is a lingering look devoid of meaning. For the first time, Kaiba finds himself incapable of reading Jounouchi.

It's unsettling yet somehow a bit exciting.

With a heavy sigh, Kaiba resigns himself to his next course of action because otherwise Mokuba would nag at him endlessly about it. Why Mokuba is still in touch with Yugi and his haphazard hoard of friends, Kaiba will never understand. "Come with me, deadbeat. You're going to freeze out here, and that would be terrible publicity for my company."

"You could just get me a cab, or something."

"And risk having Mokuba upset at me if you somehow manage to get yourself killed? I already have my hands full with this rebellious teen phase he's going through, I don't need you to make it worse," Kaiba retorts.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Kaiba turns and walks away without waiting for Jounouchi's response because he knows he doesn't have to. A moment of silence, swelling with confusion and a touch of trepidation, follows before Kaiba hears Jounouchi's heavy footsteps behind him.

Surprisingly, Jounouchi doesn't say anything as he moves in time with Kaiba's long strides. Even as Kaiba jerks open the passenger door of his car - because he doesn't trust a drunken Jounouchi to not damage his car during the simple act of opening a car door - Jounouchi remains quiet. All he does is slide into the seat and allows Kaiba to close the door behind him as he buckles his seatbelt.

"You better not puke in my car," Kaiba growls as he starts the car. The hum of the car's engine gives Kaiba a strange hint of reassurance through the uncharacteristic quiet.

Jounouchi scoffs quietly. He tilts his body away from Kaiba's, arms crossed. Either he's cold or showing discomfort as he slowly comes to realize where he is and with who. He's probably both.

"I would _never_ let myself get that bad," Jounouchi whispers. It comes out as a tiny gust of wind so heavily laced with disdain that Kaiba can taste it when he breathes it in. It stings on the way down, but Kaiba swallows it nonetheless. "Besides, I bet getting it cleaned would be chump change to someone like you. Hell, buying a whole new car would probably be nothing."

"That doesn't make it any less annoying."

A few moments pass before Jounouchi speaks again. "You're not going to ask me for my address?"

"I already know your address," Kaiba responds. "I know exactly what kind of neighborhood you live in, and I refuse to go anywhere near it."

The orphanage isn't there anymore, but Kaiba knows that the site of that dilapidated neighborhood alone will send him into a tailspin of anger that he simply does not have any desire to face.

"What are you, a stalker?" Jounouchi asks.

"It's called being well-informed."

They spend the rest of the drive in silence. It's late, so the roads are fairly empty, but the lights around them still light up the road big and bright. From the corner of his eye, Kaiba can see the way Jounouchi looks as the lights pass them by; his cheeks are taut, there are dark circles under his eyes, and Jounouchi's eyes burn hotter than the sun when the light flashes across them just so.

Kaiba stops looking when he almost drives them into oncoming traffic.

By the time they reach Kaiba's mansion, the car is still clean, and Jounouchi's body is still angled away from Kaiba's. He doesn't fuss when Kaiba pushes him towards the front entrance, though, and only spares the guards a passing glance as they enter. Jounouchi even keeps quiet as Kaiba leads him to the bathroom.

It's strange.

"Go take a shower," Kaiba instructs, shoving a handful of clothes into Jounouchi's arms. "You look terrible, and you smell like cheap booze."

Jounouchi doesn't argue, and Kaiba only feels slightly disappointed. He does accept the offering of clothes with a wrenching jerk, though, which gives Kaiba a little satisfaction.

Kaiba leaves as soon as he hears the water begin to run, leaving behind one of his maids to stay behind to ensure that Jounouchi doesn't get himself killed in there. He skulks away to his bedroom and sits down with a heavy sigh.

He doesn't know why Jounouchi was in front of his building, or why he's now in Kaiba's home, because Kaiba isn't sure what triggered this. Now that he's alone, Kaiba feels as though he temporarily went insane with a terrible mess left behind for it.

Regardless, Jounouchi is taking a shower in his house and, maybe, Jounouchi had a point when he said that maybe the why didn't matter.

Or maybe Jounouchi was full of shit, as usual.

If Kaiba was to learn anything from this experience, it would be the fact that Jounouchi is actually capable of being quiet because Kaiba doesn't hear Jounouchi padding into his room at all.

"Your maid lead me here." Jounouchi's tired voice rings through the room, and Kaiba steels his muscles so he doesn't startle at the sound. "Apparently, you hadn't told her where to take me after the shower, so she brought me here so you could order me around yourself."

Kaiba rises slowly from the bed and, within a few long strides, stands inches away from Jounouchi. Jounouchi had grown a bit since Kaiba had last seen him in-person, but Kaiba still finds himself a few inches taller. The sight of Jounouchi's pointed gaze looking up at Kaiba all wide and wondering is, in all honesty, quite nice.

"Are you finally going to tell me why I found you nearly passed out in front of Kaiba Corp?" Kaiba asks.

With a snarl, Jounouchi jerks away from Kaiba. "Are you still going on about that? What does it fucking matter? It's not like I was trying to break in or anything, or else your security team would've beat my ass straight into a shitty jail cell."

Hearing Jounouchi yelling at him instills a peculiar well of relief in Kaiba. "I think it's fully within my right to ask, considering it's my property. There are a few bars in the nearby vicinity of the Kaiba Corp building, but they're more high-end than what I imagine you're able to afford. Besides, the weather isn't exactly optimal for a wild night out in the kind of clothes you were wearing."

"Within your right, my ass," Jounouchi hisses. "Get over yourself, asshole. It's not all about you or your damn company."

Kaiba narrows his gaze. "Then just tell me, and the whole thing will be over."

Silence again. This time, however, Kaiba can feel the animosity and stubborn reluctance rolling off of Jounouchi. Jounouchi was back to being the open book that Kaiba was accustomed to, even if just for a moment. He feels relieved that things are slowly leaning back towards normalcy, despite the fact that Jounouchi is still standing in Kaiba's room.

Finally, Jounouchi lets out a heavy sigh. His mouth opens, and Kaiba's braces himself for some sort of response fueled by idiocy and impulsivity.

And, in a sense, Kaiba was right. Except, instead of giving Kaiba some crude answer highlighting Jounouchi's lack of foresight that lead him to front of Kaiba Corporation, Jounouchi says, "I want to have sex."

The concrete stillness that follows is nothing like the quiet that had enveloped them earlier. Kaiba's mind stalls for a second, which he isn't used to in reaction to Jounouchi, before his thoughts begin racing. He runs a few scenarios in his mind, and all of the ones in which he acquiesces in any capacity end poorly.

Regardless, Jounouchi's golden gaze and lightly parted lips, now tinged an enticing pink instead of a cold ruddy purple, overrode all sense. Kaiba steps forward, and the sound of his foot against the ground is deafening, yet it's still nothing compared to the crackle of Jounouchi's sharp intake of breath.

Jounouchi isn't a stunning paragon of beauty, especially with how worn-out he looks, but, despite that, Kaiba can't find it in him to resist him.

Jounouchi, too, moves forward in response to meet him. Kaiba stumbles backwards until the back of his knees hits the corner of his bed mattress. Jounouchi's body is pressed flat against Kaiba's, and his mouth warm. They fall onto Kaiba's bed, and Jounouchi's hipbones dig down, sharp in comparison to Jounouchi's plush lips.

The feeling of Jounouchi's body weighing down on Kaiba's is much nicer than Kaiba could've ever fathomed, despite how bony Jounouchi is; he's lighter than Kaiba expected and plenty sharp. His elbows jab into Kaiba's side, and his legs feel long and slight. At the same time, despite his spindly frame, Jounouchi still radiates plenty of comforting warmth.

In a single movement, Kaiba wraps his arm around Jounouchi's thin waist before tossing Jounouchi down onto the bed underneath him.

"Well, look who's been working out." Jounouchi's voice is nothing more than a breathy whisper as he puts a hand on Kaiba's forearm and lightly squeezes down on the taut muscles.

"You're thinner than I recall," Kaiba says against Jounouchi's jaw. Even here, the skin is pulled tight against Jounouchi's chin, pointed from a lack of fat cushioning the area.

"I don't know. My weight's stayed the same, I think," Jounouchi says.

"You've also grown taller, though."

Jounouchi just hums in response and instead focuses his attention on sliding his hands under Kaiba's shirt. Kaiba, too, pauses his mouthy ministrations against Jounouchi's deep-set collarbones to pull Kaiba's shirt off before removing Jounouchi's shirt.

Jounouchi's ribs are barely-hidden, and Kaiba leans down to kiss the space in-between. He closes his eyes so he doesn't have to think about his own weak, skinny body from his younger years.

Gozaburo loved to withhold food because, at the end of the day, everyone was disgustingly weak to hunger. More importantly, though, he knew how much Kaiba hated being weak.

He knew how much Kaiba hated being faced with his own inability to do anything about it.

"I didn't think you'd be so attentive in bed," Jounouchi gusts.

"I'm not that much of an asshole," Kaiba retorts with a gentle nip to Jounouchi's side, "to invite someone into my bed and not treat them well."

"No, apparently not."

Underneath him, sprawled across Kaiba's sheets, limbs lanky and every part of him tinted a warm honey gold, Jounouchi is lax. Instead of the rowdy, poorly-trained and half-wild dog that Kaiba had become accustomed to, the Jounouchi of here and now is more like a pampered house cat; languid, warm, and taking up as much space as possible, as if he were the rightful owner.

Jounouchi's eyes, too, are glassy and unwavering, bright and pointed like those of a cat's shining through the dark. Once again, Jounouchi's gaze is incomprehensible, and Kaiba hates it almost as much as he's intrigued by it.

Kaiba bites down harder, this time against the flesh between Jounouchi's neck and shoulder. Jounouchi whimpers but doesn't draw away. In fact, he pushes his crotch up against Kaiba's. Kaiba pulls himself away slightly to grip at Jounouchi's shorts before pulling them and Jounouchi's boxers off.

Jounouchi's cock is tinged the same red as his cheeks with a slight curve upwards. Kaiba doesn't have much time to admire it or ponder why he's even looking at Jounouchi's dick in the first place, though, before Jounouchi begins pawing at Kaiba's pants.

Kaiba pulls himself away from Jounouchi to give Jounouchi more room to fumble with Kaiba's button and fly.

"I don't know why you like wearing such tight pants," Jounouchi mumbles as Kaiba reaches down to help Jounouchi pull them down. "They're so inconvenient."

"They highlight the length and muscle definition of my legs, according to my personal stylists," Kaiba responds as he steps off the bed to toss them aside.

"Well, I can't say that they're wrong."

As soon as Kaiba returns to the bed, knees splayed next to each of Jounouchi's sides, Jounouchi sits up, gives the palm of his hand a long lick, and lightly wraps his hand around Kaiba's dick.

Jounouchi's hands are heavily calloused and his fingers are thin and long, both of which Kaiba isn't entirely accustomed to around his cock. It feels good, though.

Jounouchi's mouth feels even better.

Jounouchi's mouth is warm and wet around Kaiba's dick, and the swirl of his tongue over the head is so sinful that Kaiba can't help but buck forwards further into the welcoming heat. To his credit, Jounouchi takes it in stride and slides his head down even further to meet him.

Kaiba lets Jounouchi do as he pleases for a few minutes, admiring the heavy contentedness weighing down Jounouchi's eyelids as he focuses his attention entirely on Kaiba's cock. Jounouchi's technique really is quite good, and the fervor with which he attends to the task makes it all the better. Once Kaiba's orgasm creeps too close, however, he pulls Jounouchi off of him by the soft hair resting above the nape of his neck.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Kaiba announces.

In a flash, Jounouchi's eyes flicker with indignation. "Why the hell not, asshole? You think you're too good for me?"

"Don't put words into my mouth," Kaiba growls in return, fingers still laced in Jounouchi's hair, "and _don't_ project your insecurities onto me."

Jounouchi snarls but says nothing. He remains still in Kaiba's grasp, but his muscles are tight and ready to burst with simmering rage that nearly shimmers off of his sweat-coated skin.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Kaiba repeats as he coaxes Jounouchi into a different position above Kaiba, "because you're drunk."

"Oh, fuck you. I'm not too drunk to have sex," Jounouchi mutters. Regardless, the anger drains out of his eyes, and he moves readily under Kaiba's guidance.

Kaiba shakes his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Who would've guess that you really _weren't_ a huge piece of shit?" Jounouchi whispers.

"Life's full of surprises." Kaiba wraps his arms around Jounouchi's thighs and tugs to pull Jounouchi's ass closer. "Besides, I don't know why you feel like you can speak as if you know who I am."

The following noise that escapes from Jounouchi's mouth, a short and harsh clip of a laugh, seems to echo through the room even if it only actually lingers for a brief moment. "No, you're right. I don't know fucking shit about you, do I?"

Kaiba doesn't respond. Instead, he lowers himself down to Jounouchi's ass, hands gripping onto the bony plane of Jounouchi's hipbones, and licks a long line over Jounouchi's asshole.

Jounouchi startles for a moment before relaxing back into Kaiba's touch with a breathless chuckle. "I can't believe multi-millionaire Seto Kaiba is eating my ass out. Life really is full of surprises, huh?"

"I can stop if it's too shocking for you to handle," Kaiba bites out.

"Oh no, please don't."

Seamlessly, Jounouchi leans down to envelope Kaiba's dick in his mouth once more. At the same time, Kaiba wraps a hand around Jounouchi's cock because the feeling of Jounouchi moaning around Kaiba's dick is fantastic.

The only noises left in the space between them can be described as wet and wanting. The sound of Kaiba's dick moving in and out of Jounouchi's mouth, coupled with Jounouchi's muffled moans, fuel Kaiba to dig his tongue even deeper into Jounouchi's hole and pump Jounouchi's dick even harder.

When Jounouchi begins to buck even harder into Kaiba's grip, Kaiba pulls his mouth away, despite Jounouchi's disappointed whine, to lather two of his fingers with saliva. Slowly, Kaiba inserts one finger and then the other when Jounouchi pulls his mouth away from Kaiba's dick to quietly beg for more.

" _Fuck_ , Kaiba," Jounouchi gusts. He's boneless under Kaiba's touch, and he can barely hold himself up with how shaky his arms are. "You sure you can't just fuck me? You're so close to doing t anyway, so what does it even matter now?"

Kaiba hums as he pushes his fingers in deeper. "I think if anyone's close, it's you."

And, as Kaiba expected, a few more twists of both his hands was all he needed for Jounouchi to come with a throaty gasp. Jounouchi's back stilled and arched before he slumped down onto against Kaiba's side with a pleased sigh.

"Just give me a bit," Jounouchi breathes, "and then I'll get back to sucking your dick."

As much as Jounouchi annoys Kaiba, he's aware that Jounouchi is a man of his word more than almost anyone else Kaiba had ever encountered. So, after Kaiba preoccupied himself with a few loose pumps to his dick, Jounouchi rolls back around to slide his mouth over Kaiba's dick again. It only takes a few measly minutes before Kaiba, too, comes, with a low guttural moan and one last harsh buck up into the back of Jounouchi's throat.

Jounouchi swallows Kaiba's cum down without complaint before pulling himself off with a quiet pop. In the wake of his orgasm, Kaiba's mind clears enough that his thoughts start racing again, starting and ending with the question of "why is Jounouchi in my bed, naked and curled up in my sheets with the smell of sex swirling over us?"

Thankfully, Kaiba is also tired enough that the thoughts are quieted down by the call of sleep suffocating them.

"You aren't going to tell me to sleep in another room?" Jounouchi mumbles through the cushions he's already settled himself into, back into his pampered cat facade.

"It's fine," Kaiba murmurs back, even though he's not sure if it really is.

The soft inhale Kaiba can just barely make out means that Jounouchi is gearing up to say something more. Kaiba stills and waits in silence, but, instead, Kaiba is met with only the sound of Jounouchi shifting himself under the covers. Kaiba debates demanding Jounouchi speak anyway, but he quickly decides that, maybe this once, it might be easier to just let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like they're OOC??
> 
> but isn't everyone a little OOC during sex haha
> 
> anyway idk let me know what you think!


End file.
